A Broken Swing
by Romantic Silence
Summary: No words are needed between Harry and Hermione, just each other.


**Disclaimer**:I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note**: Listen to "Harry and Hermione" from the _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Soundtrack_.

* * *

><p><strong>A Broken Swing<strong>

**By Romantic Silence**

Harry stared at the old swing set of his boyhood years. The metal chains were rusted, years of being exposed to the elements having finally taken its toll, or perhaps it was the sun-filled days when the children would climb atop its plastic seat and play and play until they tired. He reached out to the chains, his fingers chilled at the slight touch; both seats of the play set were broken. The night of winter overhead was darkened further by the clouds above, he watched as the first snow of winter increasingly fell. As he breathed, his breath was entirely visible in the cool weather.

A cool breeze past, feeling like daggers gently stabbed him at his exposed skin. His mind cared little for the slight annoyance, his attention solely focused on the metallic contraption instead. Harry could hear the sound of cars driving by, no doubt trying to make their way into their warm homes and have dinner with their families. He could see the lights of the various homes of Little Whinging, so far off that they looked like shining lanterns of the dearly departed from a distance.

He wondered if he was missed.

A soft _pop_ from behind alerted him of a visitor. Slowly, he turned around and caught sight of a beautiful angel. Her cheeks were a rosy red as the winter frost took its effect. The once bushy brown hair of her youth had metamorphosed into a wavy silk of light brown after she underwent the transformation from a girl to a woman. A heavy, white coat was wrapped tightly around her, her hands hidden among its pockets as she drew closer.

Not a word was shared between the two of them.

Hermione took her position next to Harry, her stance close enough to be nearly touching. Her body radiated a soft warmth that Harry was silently thankful for as his attire was slowly becoming no match to the falling temperature. She turned her head slightly to him, his eyes catching her single raised brow from his peripheral vision. His lips curled into a wry smile, Hermione's lips thinning as she gazed at him sternly, but her eyes held a gentle worry hidden among the impatient drive she held.

Harry shook his head. He took his hands from his pockets and slowly eased his digits into hers. She looked at him, a satisfied smile on her lips. Hermione made his task that much simpler as she willing interlaced their fingers and arms together. Harry's eyelids widened by the extra addition, but he smiled contentedly.

As he lost himself to thought, Harry felt Hermione's head lower on to his shoulder. He looked down, but Hermione's silken locks tickled his nose. He dipped his head again, this time avoiding Hermione's hair, and saw her eyes closed. He felt her slow breathing and saw the tranquil rise and fall of her chest. Harry chuckled lightly, amused by the state he saw Hermione in. She awoke, and once again narrowed a glare at his direction. He smiled at her apologetically. Hermione rolled her eyes and then grinned at him impishly.

Sighing, having lost, Harry tore away from his position. He pouted for a moment, but Hermione raised her from his shoulders and simply glanced at him unimpressed. He let out a rueful breath and frowned. Hermione grinned at him triumphantly, but was immediately caught off guard by the small peck on her forehead. Harry smirked in triumph as Hermione stared at him disdainfully. Then, while Harry looked away, Hermione pushed her lips smoothly against his cheek.

That ended their little bout.

Hermione glanced at the broken swing set, the sound of its rattling chains being carried off by the wind. She looked at Harry, who seemed busy staring at the seats, a forlorn gleam in his emerald orbs. Hermione unpackaged her wand from her pockets and pointed the wooden catalyst at the metal set. Harry stared at her, a bit startled. They locked gazes for a second. Harry shook his head wistfully, but Hermione could not accede. She gripped him tighter, and she began to majestically wave her left hand. Her arms moved gracefully in practiced ease, she made no mistakes in the way she cast the spell.

A soft white glow illuminated the swing set. The chains rattled as entire parts seem to move in complete reverse. The plastic seats slowly floated upward as the series of metallic links attached itself properly to it. The rusted, worn out features of the metal slowly receded until it became absolutely nothing. Suddenly, a strong wind blew, pushing the seats unintentionally. It swung forward and backward like a pendulum until the energy was finally lost. The two stared at the swing set: It was fixed!

Harry stood still, transfixed on the moving pair of seats. He felt his hand being tugged and saw Hermione encouraging him to move forward. Harry followed after her, making slow purposeful strides as Hermione disengaged herself from him. She took a seat on the swings, nodding her head towards the other in a gesture to follow her lead. Harry gazed at the empty swing reluctantly, wondering if it would break under his weight as a grown man, but soon, Harry nestled onto the swing as well.

By then, Hermione had already gained momentum. She went higher and higher, but she remained at a constant height when she saw Harry struggle. Harry looked embarrassed, attempting to regain his bearings and regain the skill he once had. Hermione slowed to remain at the same level as Harry as he smiled at him encouragingly. He looked down at his legs, bringing his leg back and forth in a perpetual motion. Eventually, Harry started to move and he grinned victoriously as he began to pick up speed. When he turned to Hermione, he saw that she was attempting to match him.

She was successful; even as he went higher and more reckless, she matched his same pace.

When he looked up at the sky, Harry could see the dark clouds parting and the snow having stopped dropping. Slowly, he had begun to see the bright stars that had lain hidden amongst the gloom. Harry gradually eased his swing into a peaceful halt. Beside him, Hermione also stopped. She saw his uplifted head staring into the stars and mimicked. As they stared into the heavens above, their hands unconsciously reached out to one another, encompassing them into one.

And they remained there, basking in the tranquil silence of the dying night.

At the same time, they shifted their bodies to face each other. A small smile crept up their faces as green eyes met brown ones. They leaned towards one another, dropping their eyelids as they became nearer. Harry felt Hermione's tender lips brush against his. He moved closer, gently pressing his lips further. And then like that, the moment passed.

They returned to where they originally sat. Hermione looked at Harry with half-lidded eyes, glossed over as she was left in a daze. Harry's face grew warmer than it had ever been, and had a satisfied grin on him. They got up from the swing, their hands still interwoven. They shared one last smile at one another and then…

_Pop!_

Vanished.

The fixed swing set creaked, the metal of its chains rattling against one another. The wind pushed its seats, moving it back and forth in a never ending motion, eagerly waiting for the next morning when the children can come to play on it once again.


End file.
